Prophetic Dreams
by Deanna.Price
Summary: It comes to Beerus' attention that a mistake has been made, his true rival overlooked. BeerusxPan Rating may change. (Edited chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1: True Rival

**Summary:** It comes to Beerus' attention that a mistake has been made, his true rival overlooked. BeerusxPan

Chapter 1: True Rival

 _Fists clashed, the force of the impact causing waves of energy to burst outward. They matched each other step for step, blow for blow. The sheer power radiating off both of them enough to rattle the universe around them. It was a fight like he had never experienced in his long life. He was enraptured._

 _Glowing around his opponent, an aura like he had never seen, purple sparks flickering around their body. He stopped, desperately trying to make out the blurry figure before him._

 _Super Saiyan God._

 _But not quite like Son Goku's transformation. He had been red and blue. Red and blue. Not purple. Blue and red._

 _Blue and red. Purple._

 _Of course._

Beerus bolted up, his long sleep disturbed. But he wasn't as irritated as he normally might be. Instead he felt an anticipation that set his nerves on edge with excitement.

It had been so obvious. How could he have missed it?

He rose from his slumber with purpose, blinking his weariness away-a new destination in mind.

* * *

Son Goku and Vegeta.

Two beings which he had vastly underestimated.

Whis watched his pupils with amusement as they struggled through his rigorous training sessions. Saiyans were stubborn, he thought. But if anything their dedication earned his respect.

A loud yawn, and Whis did not need to turn to know who it belonged to.

"Oh dear, Lord Beerus, what are you doing up? Did we wake you?" Whis placed a hand over his mouth in mock worry, eyes dramatically wide.

Beerus scratched behind his ear, grumpy. "No." Whis looked at him curiously.

"Your alarms couldn't have possibly gone off yet."

He shook his head. "No, they haven't. I've awoken with new understanding. Earth, Whis. We need to go to Earth."

"Earth? Whatever for, Lord Beerus?" Whis paused, "I don't believe Bulma has summoned us with any particularly tasty treats."

The God of destruction gazed forward, watching the two saiyans spar, cataloguing their progression as he yawned again. "There's something I need to check."

* * *

Gohan had never felt warmer than the day he first laid eyes on his newborn daughter. It was if he had been wandering through darkness, unaware until that particular instant. He had thought he had been content before, happy-but now he understood he had only been half full.

When he held her tiny body in his arms, his heart had swelled with a love he had never known. And he'd been afraid. So small, so helpless. He would protect her-he had too. In that moment, his universe was abruptly reordered and indisputably at the center was his beautiful little girl.

His beautiful Pan.

"Hello, Pan. Daddy's been missing you all day. Yes, he has." He bounced her on his knee, placing a light kiss to her forehead. Then, he pulled back, gazing at her lovingly. She giggled at him, smacking her lips together.

"Daddy. Can you say daddy, Pan?" his wife asked encouragingly beside him. He tilted his head back, smiling at her.

Videl, his wife, his love, his life.

They sat together, leaning against one another. A family. His family.

And he had never been happier.

He rose, holding his girl close to his chest in a protective gesture. He glanced back at his wife. "Have you two been cooped up inside all day? Why don't we sit outside-get some fresh air?"

Videl sat up, "That sounds great. We can eat dinner in the yard. I'll get the food from the kitchen, why don't you take Pan out back?"

"Alright."

He held Pan tighter against him.

Gohan had never loved any two people more.

* * *

Pan sat, strapped into her carseat, which was resting on top a blanket on the grass. Gohan wiggled his fingers under her chin, and she laughed loudly in response. He reached for the rattle on the blankets, waving it in front of her enticingly. Her lips formed an O, and she made to grab at it. Her father placed it in her reach considerately as she ripped it from his grip with surprising force.

He wondered briefly if she'd be strong like he had been. And he was surprised to realize he felt more conflicted on the matter than he thought he might.

He didn't want Pan to fight. Not like he had to. He wanted a peaceful life for her, where she could worry about things only children worried about. A life that he had never had the luxury of being given the choice of.

He had been forced into learning to fight and survive at the tender age of four. He had never enjoyed fighting, never felt the rush as he broke bones underneath his powerful fists. It had always been necessary to him. He had tried to like it, perhaps when he was younger and wanting to be like his father. But it had just never set in. And honestly, he couldn't understand his father and Vegeta's imperative need to be in a constant state of training or battle.

He himself had given up training to be closer to his family. It just didn't seem worth it to actually divide the time between the two, his training seeming to pale in comparison to his real treasure. And he thought of his mother. Of a few months prior when his father had left again to go and train with Whis. His mother had been heartbroken, covering her sadness in a veil of anger. He never wanted to make Videl go through that. Never.

He had agreed though, coercing his mother into letting his father leave at the time. He felt bad for it. Because he knew his motivation had been purely selfish reasons. Despite the sadness in his mothers eyes he didn't stop himself from encouraging it. Pan was his main priority now. And if he wasn't training, someone had to be.

Selfish.

He felt guilty-he really did. Still felt the guilt nawing at his insides, eating away at him. It had been incredibly selfish. But it was for Pan-every decision he made would be for Pan from now on. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face gently, watching as she preoccupied herself with her toy.

His treasure-his life.

He glanced back through the glass door, sitting a little straighter as he saw Videl struggling in the kitchen. He turned back to his daughter, making sure she was fastened in her seat. He patted her head.

"I'll be right back, Pan. Daddy has to go help mommy." She babbled in response. He smiled, rising to go help his wife inside "I'll only be a few minutes."

Pan shook her rattle, fascinated by the object. She smacked it, bringing it to her lips as she bit down on it. When she removed it from her mouth a trail of saliva followed, and she made a happy sound.

"Disgusting, really."

A purple, catlike humanoid appraoched, licking his right paw. He was adorned in robes befitting a Lord. Beerus, God of destruction, stepped forward, stretching and cracking his neck from the long trip.

Pan blinked, large, obsidian eyes wide with curiousity-rattle forgotten. Pudgy hands reached out, fingers flexing. The God kneeled down, squatting on the balls of his feet as he narrowed his eyes at her. His tail swished back and forth, ears twitching.

"So you're the one."

She babbled nonsensical words, laughing for no particular reason as toothless gums flashed themselves at him. Beerus cocked his head to the side. "I can't believe I didn't notice before. You were right in front of me the whole time."

He leaned forward, lifting a claw to gently grasp one of the toddler's hands. He stared at the tiny hand in fascination. She squealed in delight. "I can sense it in you now." So small-so much power.

Light footsteps signaled an approaching figure, and soon another dressed just as royally as him was standing beside him. White, gravity defying hair, blue skin and a distinctly feminine face. "Oooo~~" Whis gazed down, his eyes following Lord Beerus' gaze. Pan bounced in her chair at the sight of him. "How kawaii~~ No wonder we overlooked her so easily. So tiny~~"

"Hmph." Beerus stood, and Pan's eyes trailed after him. She whined in protest at his departure, arms flailing in the air. "Her energy is already beyond that of what it should be, though she is humble. Her power is easy to miss. She will be mighty. My true rival." He watched her with a certain fondess.

Someone who would be his equal. He anticipated the moment they would finally battle.

"Son Goku will be so disappointed." Whis sighed, "all that training." Beerus hummed in agreement. And Whis shrugged then, as if it were suddenly inconsequential.

"Let's go back, Whis. I'm finished here." He yawned, tail swaying lazily behind him.

"Of course, Lord Beerus."

* * *

 _Fists clashed, the force of the impact causing waves of energy to burst outward. They matched each other step for step, blow for blow. The sheer power radiating off both of them enough to rattle the universe around them. It was a fight like he had never experienced in his long life. He was enraptured._

 _Glowing around his opponent, an aura like he had never seen, purple sparks flickering around their body. He stopped, desperately trying to make out the blurry figure before him._

 _Super Saiyan God._

 _But not quite like Son Goku's transformation. He had been red and blue. Red and blue. Not purple. Blue and red._

 _Blue and red. Purple._

 _Of course._

 _Son Goku would not be his rival. No. A mistake. Someone else._

 _He needed to know._

 _Suddenly the figure relaxed their stance, all traces of fight leaving them. They stood still and he watched. He blinked. And then he was looking at a child._

 _A giggle reached his ears, sounding distinctly feminine in nature. His ears twitched. Then she was running away, skipping through the stars. He chased after her._

 _She was his rival. She dared to leave before the battle could be concluded?_

 _She ran and he chased. He cornered her in between a moon and a blue and green planet._

 _Earth._

 _"Fight." he ordered._

 _She swung her hands back and forth playfully, rocking on her heels._

 _"Fight."_

 _And then she was fading away._

 _No._

 _"I am not finished with you. You are not permitted to leave."_

 _But she was already gone, and he was alone._

Beerus recalled the entirety of the dream he had been graced with earlier this morning. The dream that had suddenly made everything clear to him. His rival had indeed revealed themselves to him the day that had been prophesied, but it had not been Son Goku.

 _"A father! We're having a baby! I'm going to be father!"_

A child, not yet born, but growing. Already strong enough to help Son Goku ascend beyond his mortality.

When he had gone to see her she hadn't appeared as much he would admit. But hidden beneath was a power that would rival the Gods. The child didn't openly broadcast her abilities, one had to know what to look for.

But he had sensed it in her.

It irritated him that she was so young. He wasn't a patient deity. However, he supposed he would have to make do.

"Whis."

Whis turned to look at him expectantly. "Yes, Lord Beerus?"

"Wake me up in five years."

"Of course, Lord Beerus."

Waiting would be dull.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I've had this in my head from a while. And honestly I think it would be an interesting twist to the series, even without the love interest. First chapter is a little short, but let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambitions

**A/N: I** **edited the beginning of chapter one, guys, for those** **of you who read it early.**

Chapter 2: Ambitions

Pan's grandparents came to visit often, almost every other day. Her grandmother would always fawn over her, and her grandfather played silly games of make believe with her. But other times he would tell her stories, usually when her grandmother wasn't around-because her grandmother always hated his stories. But sometimes he didn't care either way.

Pan sat at the kitchen table, listening patiently as she kept her eyes on her grandfather while he told his tale. She folded her hands in front of her, polite, and never interrupting. Her mother had told her it was bad manners to interrupt.

Hercule laughed loudly, punching the air. He was an older man, with a large black afro, and obsidian eyes. Pan also thought he was very large, and very hairy. "Then I gave him a punch to the jaw so strong he went flying out of the arena. He was so scared after that, he couldn't even look me in the eye!" he explained, hands on his hips as he nodded proudly. Sometimes she didn't always believe his stories.

Chi-Chi slammed her hand down on the counter, glaring. A middle aged woman, her black hair always pulled back swiftly, her face gentle yet stern. "That's enough of that! Don't fill her head with your ridiculous stories. Gohan and Videl don't need her running around, wanting to be like my no-good husband."

Pan blinked, glancing back and forth in between the two. "Martial arts is an art!" Hercule defended adamantly.

She watched as they argued, both of their faces flushed, words heated. Her grandmother always said martial arts was for deadbeat losers. But she didn't think grandpa Hercule was a deadbeat loser. Perhaps that fact only applied to her papa's dad. She heard her grandmother complain about him often enough, and although she never mentioned it sometimes she could hear her crying when she thought she was alone. She didn't like when her grandmother cried. Her husband, Pan's grandfather, must really be pretty horrible to make her so sad.

"I don't care-stop polluting her mind!"

"Bah. She needs to hear about these things. Pan is going to take over for me one day after all. Maybe I'll even be able to train her sometime soon. She'll be the new champ!"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth wide to protest, but Pan spoke up. "I don't wanna be a martial artist, grandpa." And she didn't.

Her grandmother's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She smiled widely, while Hercule visibly deflated. "Finally," she cried out, "someone sensible in this family."

She walked over, leaning down and hugging her tightly, in what Pan thought might be relief. "Such a good girl. So smart."

She pinched her cheek, and Pan winced. However, the compliment made her cheeks flush and her eyes twinkle proudly.

"I'll study hard grandma."

"That's my girl."

Hercule sulked at the table after that, his story forgotten. And Pan felt kind of bad for crushing his hopes. But her mother had taught her to always tell the truth. So she hadn't wanted to lie to him.

"Grandma, can I go outside until mama comes home?" she asked, having to look at him making her feel guilty. And she was bored anyway. Her mother had left earlier in the day, shopping she guessed.

"Of course, just don't go too far. And stay out of the street."

* * *

When Videl pulled into the driveway, she let the car door slam behind her. She carried the groceries in, struggling to open the front door. The sound of Hercule and Chi-Chi's bickering met her ears, and she sighed loudly.

"Dad." she said, rolling her eyes at him as she put the bags down on the counter. "Do you always have to argue?"

Hercule puffed up, defensive. "It's not me! It's this stubborn, harpy!"

"Harpy! I'll give you a harpy!" Chi-Chi lunged at him, and Videl groaned, exasperated.

Suddenly she glanced around the room, her heart seizing in her chest. "Where is Pan?" she asked abruptly.

Chi-Chi paused in her assault. "She's outside playing. I told her to stay by the house." Videl's shoulders relaxed.

She stayed to break up their fight though, and then they had both left, saying their goodbyes.

She walked out from the back, sliding the door open. She spotted her in the corner of the yard, and her heart warmed.

She approached Pan while she was sitting in the grass, watching a line of ants march past. Her eyes followed them with interest.

Pan had always loved nature. Gohan had been like that too, even more so when he was younger he had told her. He once even had a pet dragon. When their daughter had heard about that she had begged for her own for weeks. Her father had to carefully explain that dragons were meant to be free, and Icarus had just been his friend. Nature is not meant to be owned, he told her. She seemed to think carefully on that. Her little girl was smart. And gentle. Pan was gentle like her father.

"Ants are so tiny." Pan said as she heard her mother step close. "How do they all stay alive?"

Her mother kneeled down beside her, looking at her daughter fondly. "Well, they're survivors. They all work together to survive. Alone they wouldn't do so well."

Pan considered that. Her father had once told her that him and his friends worked together to save the Earth many times. He said without their help Pan wouldn't have a life. Without them she wouldn't be sitting here wondering about ants. She would have to tell them thank you.

"Come on, sweeheart. I finished my errands, and grandma and grandpa just left. Time to go."

Videl grasped her hand, helping to pull her to her feet. She watched the little cracks in the ground as she walked, her mother holding the car door open for her.

She was strapped in with her seat belt secured around her, when she asked, "Why do we have to go, mama?"

Videl kept her eyes on the road while she spoke. "Because, Pan. Bulma really wants to meet you. She hasn't seen you in years, since we live pretty far out of the way."

Pan sunk into her seat, "But I wanna go home and wait for papa."

"Pan, we can see daddy later."

She looked out the window, breathing out through her nose. She watched the trees pass by in a blur, admiring the view. "Will Trunks be there?"

Pan liked Trunks. He visited a lot with her uncle Goten.

"He should be there, but you'll have to ask Bulma, sweetheart."

Her mama's friend. So she must be nice. Her mother wouldn't be friends with someone who was mean, and she was Trunks' mother. That means she must be like him.

She gazed out the window again, letting her mind wander as they drove.

* * *

Pan's first thought was that Bulma was really very pretty.

"How old are you now, Pan?"

She held up six fingers, thrusting them forward proudly. "I am six. Six years old." Bulma laughed, her eyes sparkling. Five years and Bulma still looked as beautiful as ever, blue hair cut fashionably short, pale complexion bringing out her blue eyes.

"She's so adorable, Videl. Really. And she looks just like her father."

Videl placed her arm around her daughter, who was leaning against her hip. "She does look like him, doesn't she?" She gazed down at her thoughtfully. Her face and eyes were shaped like her father's, but her hair resembled her mothers.

Pan nodded eagerly. "I'm just like papa!"

"She really looks up to him, always following him around. Copies everything he does."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's not a bad thing. Gohan's a good role model for her." She scrunched her nose as if recalling a bad taste in her mouth. "Trunks followed his father around like a puppy when he was her age. Wanted to be just like him-unfortunate, really."

Videl let out a laugh at that. "I can't imagine Vegeta being very tolerant of that."

"No, not really." She rolled her eyes at the memory of it. "He couldn't bear it."

Videl hummed, as if imagining it. Pan, however, seemed to grow bored of the conversation, taking in her surroundings absentmindedly. She moved to pull away from her mother, eager to explore. But she was yanked back into her side with a stern look.

Bulma didn't appear to notice. "There's a tournament up and coming in a few months. Will she enter it? I heard Vegeta and Goku may join. She must be strong like Goku."

Pan crinkled her nose, brows furrowing. "Goku?" she questioned at the comparison. Bulma blinked in surprise.

"She doesn't..." she trailed off, unsure.

"No, she does. Pan, you remember grandpa Goku. You've met him before. He's your papa's dad."

Her eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh. The silly man-the one grandma yells about sometimes. It's hard to remember." Videl nodded sadly.

"I know he hasn't been around for a while."

Bulma snorted, "Him and Vegeta both. I swear, the both of them drive me crazy. Training, training, training. Poor Chi-Chi. Does it upset Goten, or...Gohan too much?"

She shrugged, "Goten doesn't seem to mind either way. But he's too caught up in being a teenager, I suppose. And Gohan, he seems alright with it. But he doesn't talk about him much. For Pan's sake that is, since she hasn't seen him too many times."

"So no fighting for you then, eh, Pan?"

Pan clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "No, I wanna be a teacher like papa." She smiled brightly, "He says, 'it's very rewarding'."

"How ambitious of you."

They talked like that for a while. Videl enjoyed Bulma's company. They had become close in recent months, which Videl was thankful for. She was a good friend, and though shallow at times, was undoubtedly intelligent-always one for good conversation. They had taken to meeting once a month while Pan was in school. And though it wasn't very often due to the distance, they talked over the phone a lot-at least 3 days a week.

She supposed she must of been lonely, what with Vegeta gone and Trunks no doubt wrapped up in high school and girls. And Bulma seemed to love the idea of meeting Pan. She once commented that it would be like having the little girl she never had. She seemed rather put out when Videl explained that Pan was quite practical, and a bit of a tomboy, after she had suggested the idea of dressing her up.

"Where's Trunks?" Pan spoke up, uncharacteristically shy, her cheeks a funny shade of red. She kept her eyes glued on her feet and Bulma gazed at her knowingly, giving Videl a look.

"Trunks? Don't you want to hang out with just us girls, Pan?"

She shook her head, "No, I'd really like to see Trunks-kun. I haven't seen him in a while, Miss Bulma."

"Well, I think he's in his room. You just go down the hall, and make a left. It's the room at the end of the hallway. Think you can manage?" She nodded ethusiastically.

"Can I go, mama?"

"Well...alright. But only to see Trunks, no where else."

She clapped her hands together happily, "thank you, mama!"

Videl watched her run off, shaking her head.

Bulma chuckled softly, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

Pan strode through the long halls, everything around her looking vast, and endless. She had learned about Capsule Corp in school. It had always seemed amazing to her, but now here in person, the sheer magnitude and size left her in awe. She felt so small, and probably would have gotten lost if she hadn't been given direct directions.

She followed the path that Bulma had instructed, swinging her arms back and forth as she walked. She let herself hum a little tune, taking in her surroundings with interest as she went.

Her mother had told her Bulma and her father were scientists. Apparently they had invented a lot of things people used all the time. Trunks had told her they were both very intelligent. The smartest people in the world actually.

When she finally stood in front of Trunks' room she stopped, hesitating at the door. Then, she raised her hand and rapped lightly on the wooden surface. "Hello? Trunks?"

She knocked again, more insistently this time. But there was no answer. She frowned. Sulking, she turned on her heel, starting back the way she came. She really had been looking forward to seeing him. He always paid attention to her. Trunks was smart and funny-and sometimes they would play jokes on people. He was a lot of fun.

She especially liked his hair. Purple. She had always loved the color purple. Her room was purple. She had insisted on repainting it. Darker than Trunks' hair though, a different shade.

She sighed, dragging her feet as she made her way back to her mother.

It would be a boring day without him.

* * *

By the time they got home the sun had long gone down. Pan raced through the door, eager to see her father. And Videl came in behind her carrying bags of things Bulma had given her as presents. Mostly clothes, but some toys too. Videl had protested, but Bulma had said it made up for the years she missed. She had made them promise that they would get together more often.

She jumped into his arms, Gohan catching her in his arms and twirling her around. "Papa!" she squealed happily.

Since it was so late they had ordered out to eat, her mother receiving a break from cooking. They didn't order out a lot, since her and father ate so much. And she much preferred her mom's cooking anyway.

"Daddy?" she asked while they ate.

"Yes, baby."

"Are martial arts really for deadbeats?"

Gohan looked up at her in surprise, a spot of sauce on his chin. "Grandma says so all the time." His brows lowered in understanding. Videl looked at him from across the table.

"Grandma just gets upset sometimes." he answered cryptically.

"Oh...about...my other grandpa?" she asked, scrunching her face thought, as if to recall him.

Gohan's expression turned grim, and he lowered his eyes. "Yeah, about grandpa. You shouldn't worry about that too much though."

"I don't. Grandma is happy because I don't want to be a martial artist though. I wanna be a teacher like you. Grandpa Hercule was sad."

Gohan looked at her seriously then. "Pan." his voice was firm, and she turned to give her full attention. "You don't worry about anyone else."

"I want you to be what you want to be."

And Pan thought he was the best papa in the world.

 **A/N: Why do I** **have the strangest urge to also pair Hercule and Chi-Chi? I probably shouldn't. Lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just trying** **to build up a bit of Pan's personality and her home life. I imagine Goku is still training with Whis and very rarely comes home. Pan is probably a little confused about** **him, and doesn't** **respond right away when someone mentions him. Plus, keep in mind when she does finally meet him she might not take to** **him right away. I can imagine Chi-Chi** **ranting and raving about** **him,** **and young children are very impressionable. I know Goku and Pan are very close in the anime, but that will come later. Let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Struggles

Chapter 3: Struggles

"Mom, I'm going out."

Trunks stood in the doorway of Capsule Corps labs, leaning against the frame of the metal door with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bulma looked up from her work, furrowing her brows at him. "Alright, sweetheart." She pursed her lips. "When will you be back?"

He rolled his eyes. "Later, okay?" Then as an afterthought, "Will you tell grandma to stop leaving those creepy toys in my room. I'm not seven anymore. It's weird."

His mother lifted her goggles, putting down her welder. "I'll talk to her...again."

He nodded, turning to leave. "Oh, Trunks." He paused in the doorway, shifting his head to look back her.

"There's a tournament coming up in a few months. You're father is probably going to be joining. It's likely he'll want you to join as well, you know." Bulma looked at him pointedly. Trunks stiffened, his nostrils flaring.

"I'm not going to train for it, if that's what you're implying." he spat bitterly. He didn't meet her eyes, but his tone was hostile. "I have a life, ya know." His mother didn't grace him with a reply, going back to her work. But what could she say, there was nothing to argue in defense of.

And he thought, why should he train? It was a waste of time. He bristled. It's not like his father was around to care anyway. He had always been the one to push him. Training with his dad had been the only time he could be close to him as a kid.

It's not that he didn't enjoy training. In fact, he would admit he had stopped more out of spite than anything else. Pissing his father off was first on his priority list, whenever he decided to come back that is.

 _"Mom, where has dad been?"_

 _Bulma looked up at him in surprise. "Away._ _I'm_ _sure_ _he'll_ _be back soon."_

 _"But he said a real warrior_ _never_ _falls behind on his training._ _I'm_ _supposed to train with him every morning."_

 _"Maybe you should train without him_ _for a while, dear."_

How could his mother be so nonchalant about it? He wondered if she even cared. Afterall, she never seemed bothered by it. Almost as if she expected it-but she couldn't possibly be okay with that.

Trunks glanced at her one more time over his shoulder before he left the room. It wasn't fair. Because he wanted to be okay with it too.

But honestly-

he wasn't sure if it would ever be okay.

* * *

Pan had broke it.

Glass lay shattered at her feet, decorating the carpet. "I'm sorry." she cried. "I didn't mean to."

Her mother quickly scooped her up and away from the glass. She placed her on the couch. "It's okay, Pan." she told her softly, moving to clean up the mess. But Pan caught her by her wrist, looking at her with pathetic eyes.

"Mama, I wasn't trying to." She raised her tiny hand to her stare it, glaring. "It just broke." Videl looked at her sadly, the distress in her daughter's eyes making her heart ache. She rubbed soothing circles against her back, hugging her close.

"Is there something wrong with me, mama?" Her large eyes held an ocean of fear, afraid of the answer her mother would give.

"Of course not." Videl replied immediately. "You're just strong like your, papa."

She sobbed more openly now, "but I barely even touched it." Snot hung from her nose, and she buried her face in her mother's chest. Videl looked at her understandingly.

"I don't want to be strong. Tell papa to take it back." she ordered, her nose red. But Videl knew she was just scared.

"Pan, it's who you are." Videl looked at her sternly. "Never reject who you are."

"But sometimes I can't control it." she confided, "what if I hurt you or papa one day?"

It hurt Videl to see Pan so upset. Normally she was such a happy little girl. "That would never happen." Videl assured. Pan had seemed to calm after that, still young enough to blindly trust her word, letting her get up to clean the mess.

But it was something Videl had noticed lately. Whether it was broken things around the house, or grips around her own person that would sometimes become suffocating. Even Gohan had squirmed in their daughter's embraces a few times. Pan was a strong like her father. Though, it seemed somehow she had grown stronger within the last few weeks. It confused her, because Pan had no training. Even Gohan, as strong as he was, had grown weak without practice and dedication to honing his power.

Pan grew frightened when her strength reared itself. It was not something she was used to. Children in her class could not break glass with their bare hands, and niether did her mother. And it was not something her father often made a habit of. Her father told her time and time again that it wasn't strange. But Pan seemed to believe otherwise, a fear of herself developing that Videl did not approve of.

Videl thought that may be another reason she was so adverse to partaking in martial arts.

She glanced back up at her daughter. Goten had come in, and already he had her laughing on her back as he tickled her. Her tears had faded, dried streaks painting her cheeks as she snorted in her laughter.

She watched, amused, as they dashed around the house. Pillows were thrown as they wrestled on the floor. And suddenly she was glad Goten had come to visit.

There was a knock on the door. Pan and Goten both raced to answer it. When they opened the door, Trunks was standing there smiling. Pan squealed in delight.

And Videl was just glad her little girl was happy.

* * *

Pan rode on top of Trunks' shoulders, laughing. "That way!" she commanded. He grinned, leaping high up in the air. She rested her chin down on the top his fluffy hair, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

They were up high, and the wind blew her hair around her face as they descended at a dangerous speed. But she trusted Trunks. He would never let her fall.

As the ground approached, her heart beat fast. But Trunks quickly took control, the speed of their descent slowing. He was calm as he landed smoothly on the grass below, and turned to face her with a charming smile on his face.

"You okay?" he asked considerately.

She nodded vigorously.

Trunks had always wanted a sibling. He had always been envious of Goten. He had Gohan. But Goten had always rebuked his argument of him being very lucky. According to Goten, having a father was the lucky thing. But then, suddenly Goten had a father and a brother. And Trunks had thought he had surely drawn the short end of the stick.

Goten had made him feel better though. _"Well,_ _we're_ _kind of like brothers,_ _aren't_ _we?"_ And he supposed they were. But it wasn't the same.

He looked down at Pan affectionately. The little girl made him feel like a real big brother. She looked up to him and admired him. He sort of enjoyed the attention. He had always said he wanted an older sibling, but now he thought maybe he had been wrong.

Goten came up from behind him, snatching Pan from him in midair. He laughed, "watch your back!"

Pan yelped, clutching onto her uncle as he dashed across the lawn. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Come on Goten, come back here! Don't make me kick your ass!" he shouted from a distance away.

They continued like that, and after a few hours Trunks and Goten had come inside for a late dinner, Pan knocked out cold. Videl had brought her upstairs, and Trunks gorged himself on her cooking, Goten fighting him for seconds. Gohan had walked in mid meal.

"What's up, bro?" Goten had greeted through a mouth full of food.

"Hey, Gohan." Trunks said, not even looking up.

Gohan had chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey, guys." He looked tired, Trunks had thought. But nobody else appeared to notice but him.

Videl had made him his dish, which Gohan had ate heartily. There were bags under his eyes, and when his wife wasn't looking, his gaze seemed to dull-as if exhausted.

Trunks furrowed his brow, confused.

He didn't comment though.

Even if it was strange.

* * *

The sky was cloudy, the night air cold.

Trunks and Goten had long parted, Videl and Pan asleep.

Sweat poured from Gohan's forehead, and he raised his hand to wipe it away, breathing heavy. He was a good distance away from the house, so no one would be able to hear him. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them upward more firmly. Then he took his stance, working his body quickly as he pressed his limits.

It was the middle of the night, but Gohan didn't have the time to train during the day. His job demanded a lot of time from him, and when he got home he wanted to spend time with his family. So he would sneak out after Videl and Pan had long dozed off, even his wife being unaware. She would protest against him working himself so hard.

Late at night was the best time for him to train, especially since he didn't want Pan to find out. She was very observant and would surely notice him sneaking away if she was still awake. She admired him, and he didn't want her thinking he enjoyed this. He wanted her to make her own decisions without influence.

He clenched his fists tight, and whirled around, punching a nearby tree. It fell to the ground. He stopped, pausing in his workout.

 _Suddenly a barrier surrounded them,_ _and_ _he_ _looked_ _around, confused. They were in space. He glanced at everyone, meeting his_ _father's_ _eyes in_ _confusion._ _Then_ _, he gazed down_ _and_ _his stomach_ _churned_ _._ _He felt_ _sick._

 _No._

 _Earth, beautiful, blue and green-now fiery and red. Explosions rocked_ _it's_ _surface, lava seeming to rise from_ _it's_ _core. His home burned. It was bright and colorful, and it made him sick._ _Bile_ _rose up from his throat._

 _"Videl." No. No. He_ _swallowed_ _thickly. "Pan-chan." He fell to his knees. Then, a blinding light, and the planet seemed to cry out. An explosion, and suddenly there was nothing._

 _It was gone._

 _He blinked, and then there was nothing. Hot tears filled his eyes, cheeks flushing. He looked at his father through his_ _watery_ _lashes. His father's mouth hung open, his eyes wide with horror._

 _He had failed. His father had failed._ _He_ _was supposed to protect them._ _That's_ _why he always left them-_ _that's_ _why he had always let_ _him_ _leave them. He was_ _the_ _one_ _who always came up the hero._

 _He was_ _supposed_ _to save them._

 _Videl._

 _Pan._

 _His sweet, little girl._

 _He was supposed to save them._

 _Then,_ _Gohan's_ _rage abruptly turned inward, and a powerful wave of self loathing hit him. His father had failed-but_ ** _he_** _was the one who had looked towards him with unwavering doubt, unwilling_ _to_ _take up_ _the_ _task_ _himself._

 _He had grown lax, relied on others to protect what was his responsibility to protect._

 _It_ _was his fault. They were dead_ _because_ _of him. Because he was weak. Because he had let himself become weak._

 _He had never_ _liked_ _fighting, and since Pan had been_ _born_ _he had dropped his_ _training_ _completely. Because he was selfish._

 _And now she was dead. They were both dead._

 _Pan. Videl._

 _And then time rewound itself._

The memory came unbidden to him, and he flinched without meaning to. He yelled out loud, his fists flying forward without control. He let his limbs fly forward until he slumped over, laying across the dew covered grass, looking up at the stars.

He needed to be stronger. He was still too weak. That day, the day he lost them, haunted him. It followed him like a ghost.

Before that he had been so selfish in giving up his training. He had wanted to focus and enjoy his family, convinced his father would always be around-always be capable of defending them. But he couldn't enjoy and bask in his family if they were dead. Before the divide hadn't seemed worth it, but now he couldn't understand what he had been thinking. He wouldn't be his father though.

He would make it work.

He would have a career, a family, and be strong. Even if it killed him. Body drained, he dragged himself back inside to grasp at the few hours of sleep left for him before the next day began.

Because that's what being a husband, a father, was.

And he would always make the sacrafice.

 **A/N:** **Hey** **! Thanks so much for the reviews.** **They're** **really encouraging! And thanks to all those** **who've** **followed.** **Even** **though this story will mostly be about Pan** **I'd** **like to give everyone some background and insight. I** **don't** **want to only** **focus on** **her. In regards to** POCKET **,** **I** **will not be taking** **GT** **into account since it is not canon. Now** **I** **know** **I** **haven't** **added Bra in yet, but** **I** **may** **just add her in later.** **Especially** **since Trunks wants a sibling so bad. But** **I** **feel like not** **having** **Bra in the** **picture** **right now will strengthen him and Pan's relationship. I also realize** **I** **made Pan a year older. I still want to do the tournament, because I still do want to** **include** **Uub. And Marron will probably come** **into** **play a little later. I also want to thank** CrazyGohanGurl **and** bipolaricebear.

 ** **I just want yoy guys to know I want to give all the characters**** ** **emotions**** ** **and input,**** ** **not just**** ** **Pan. Also, for those of you confused. Gohan is training again, because the events of the first chapter took place right before frieza. It**** ** **was**** ** **at this point he had disregarded his training. But after Frieza he picked it back up again in his own privacy. I imagine seeing your daughter and wife die before your eyes would influence you that way, as it did in the show.****

 ** **Anyway,**** ** **I**** ** **wasn't**** ** **expecting to get this out so soon. But**** ** **I**** ** **started**** ** **it**** ** **writing Gohan, and it**** ** **just**** ** **flowed. Then**** ** **I**** ** **started the scene with Pan and Trunks...and**** ** **I**** ** **thought about how Trunks must be feeling right now and it all just fell in place for me. Poor trunks.**** ** **He's**** ** **going**** ** **through a lot. And Gohan is such a good dad. Anyway, hope you guys**** ** **like**** ** **it.****


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

Chapter 4: Reunited

Goku breathed in a breath of fresh air, closing his eyes as he stretched. When he allowed them to flicker open again he was looking at the sky, admiring it. It felt like greeting a long lost friend.

"It's great to be back on Earth, ey Vegeta?" He glanced over at the saiyan prince, grinning easily. Vegeta just scowled at him, snorting. Goku brushed it off, as was his nature.

"Chi-Chi is going to kill me for sure for being away so long."

A second voice sounded, "Don't forget-you two promised me a meal for taking you all the way here. Earth's not just a hop and a skip away, you know."

Goku looked at Whis, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm sure Vegeta will handle all that!" he said nonchalantly, trying to look innocent.

Vegeta rounded on him. "What?! You, clown! How dare you hoist everything off on me!"

Goku grinned again, and Vegeta looked ready to pulverize him. He waved his hands in front of him, a gesture that meant no ill will. The saiyan ground his teeth together before he looked the other way in annoyance.

Whis clapped his hands together, delighted. "Oh~~ I can't wait to see what delicacies Bulma will bring to my attention. My taste buds sing with every dish she has prepared for me."

Goku's stomach growled at the mention of food, and he smiled sheepishly. It made him think of Chi-Chi's cooking and how much he missed it. He shouldn't let Whis know Chi-Chi was one of the best cooks he knew. He might just want to take her along back on the trip to the God's planet.

"Hehe. Yeah, wish I could come with you guys. But I really better get back to Chi-Chi and everyone else."

With a wave and one last farewell Goku left Vegeta and Whis, flying home. He took his time, having missed the feeling of Earth.

Although the planet Beerus' lived on was no doubt beautiful-Earth would always be his home. He doubted anything would ever bring the same comfort to him.

Running his hand through the clouds, he swiped at them as he flew. Then, he dove down low, to glide above the shimmering water. The clear liquid jumped up to splash him as his energy and speed disturbed the still waters.

He flew until he could see the city on the horizon. For a moment, he was confused, having been blindly tracing his wife's energy. It took a minute to remember Hercule had graciously offered to move them to Satan City, so that they could be closer to Gohan and Videl.

Goku hadn't meant to be away for such a long period of time. But he often lost track of his things when new training opportunities presented themselves. Vegeta had once mentioned it was natural, as Saiyans were a species that were engaged in a constant state of battle for dominance over one another. To grow weak would certainly mean death, so training tended to flush out all other priorities.

It was hard to wrap his mind around a planet always at war against eachother. Granted, Earth had seen it's fair share of bloodshed, but nothing so extreme.

Goku let his feet touch down on the front sidewalk, walking up the driveway, as he contemplated it. Briefly, he wondered if he would be any different growing up on the Saiyan home-world, with Vegeta as his prince. He chuckled nervously at the thought of it. He could imagine his chances wouldn't have been good-Earth's even worse off.

Goku pressed the pad of his finger down against the doorbell, careful to control his strength.

He guessed they were all just lucky things had played out the way they had.

After all, if they hadn't, he might not have his family-

-and Vegeta would be prince of a whole planet.

He shuddered as the door opened.

Now that was a scary thought.

* * *

Pan hummed as she colored with her crayons at the kitchen counter. Her mother had bought her a sixty-four pack just the other day, and she had been using them diligently ever since. It was the kind with the sharpener built in. She loved it. She drew pictures of her mama, papa, and her. Some of them had her grandma and grandpa in them too. There was a separate pile for her drawings of Trunks. Pan had drawn him so he was her height, and they were holding hands in every one.

She had drawn a picture of a cat too. Her hands hovered over the gray crayon, but she stopped, instead maneuvering for the purple one. Gray cats were boring, she decided. She'd much rather see a purple one.

The doorbell rang.

"Pan, sweetheart, will you get the door for me?" her mother asked, busy with preparing lunch. Pan nodded obediently.

"Alright, mama."

She let her hands skim the walls as she walked, taking her time. When she opened the door she was greeted by a man she did not know. He was grinning easily. He reminded her a little of her papa, except his hair wasn't cut as neatly, and he was definitely bigger.

He gazed down at her, and his brows lowered in confusion. Then, his eyes lit up, as if in recognition. "Oh! Pan, is that you? Look how big you've gotten!"

Pan just tilted her head to the side, blinking owlishly. "How do you know my name?"

The man's lips parted in surprise. "What do you mean? Don't you know who I am?"

She squinted her eyes at him, trying to recall. His spiky hair looked familiar, and his smile was-

She hesitated, unsure at first, "...I know you, I think."

She looked him over one more time. "You're that deadbeat." she stated bluntly, more confident, and not at all feeling bad.

His pupils widened comically, and he sputtered looking at her in surprise. His brows furrowed, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? Deadbeat...? Well, hey now, that's not very nice."

"Pan, who is it?"

Her mother walked down the hall, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"It's that deadbeat guy." she informed her dutifully.

Videl looked past her daughter, unsure. "Deadbeat...? Goku!" She was horrified, and immediately reached forward to slap a hand over her daughter's mouth.

"Pan!" she scolded. Pan's voice was muffled beneath her mother's palm. "I'm so sorry, Goku. I don't know where that came from."

Goku chuckled. "Well that's okay. I'm sure she's just confused."

"I'm not con-

"Pan," Videl said, raising her voice abruptly, "go and play in the other room now!"

Pan left with one last smoldering look.

It wasn't fair.

After all, she was only saying the truth. Pan sat in the living-room, where she had been banished, absentmindedly twirling one of her toys around between her fingers. Her mother shouldn't talk to him. Her other grandfather couldn't be a nice man. Her grandma wouldn't say bad things about someone who was nice. Even though he looked like her papa, that didn't mean he was good like her papa. Big smiles wouldn't fool her.

 _"Goku..." There was a heavy sob. Pan peeked around the corner of the door. She grasped its' wooden frame tightly. Her grandmother's hands were clasped together as she kneeled_ _beside_ _her bed. "Please, come back to me."_

 _"Grandma?" It felt wrong to speak. And her_ _words_ _seemed to shatter something that she_ _wasn't_ _sure she was meant to witness._

 _Her grandmother jerked at the sound of her voice, raising her arm, and hastily_ _wiping_ _her wet cheeks_ _with_ _the back of her sleeve. "Pan," she choked out, "what are you doing up?"_

 _Her feet padded_ _across_ _the carpet as she moved to stand near her. She_ _didn't_ _speak, only bent down next to her, leaning her head against her shoulder._

 _Her grandmother swallowed thickly, silently wrapping her long arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, only eventually separating to crawl under the covers together._

 _It was a few minutes before Pan heard her_ _breathing_ _even_ _out. She smoothed her hair back, like her mother often did to her. Shifting, she shuffled closer._

 _Out of the corner of her eye she saw something peeking out from under the pillow. Gently, she grasped it, pulling it out._

 _Her grandma,_ _uncle_ _Goten, and dad, all standing beside_ _each_ _other. There was a man too. Her grandfather, she realized. Pan glanced down at her grandma's puffy eyes, then back at the photo._

 _Quietly, she_ _placed_ _the picture back, laying on her back. Lacing their fingers together, she held on tight._

Pan clenched her fingers around her toy, and it snapped in her grip. When she heard the crack, she looked down in surprise. She dropped it and flexed her fingers nervously, eyes widening. She averted her eyes from the broken mess, visibly upset. Her papa had given her that toy. But thinking about her grandmother curled up in her arms made her mad.

Her grandfather had made her grandma, who she considered very brave, cry.

And she decided, she couldn't like anyone who made her grandma cry.

Even if they were her family.

* * *

Videl didn't dislike Goku. He was Gohan's father, and he had defended their planet from more evils than she could count. She respected him a great deal. However, she resented his flighty qualities. Her daughter deserved to be able to know her grandfather. Videl wanted Pan to have a close relationship with Goku. What she did not want however, was for Goku to bounce in and out of her life. That she would not tolerate. This was something she was intent on letting the older Saiyan know as soon as possible. But besides her concern for her daughter and her relationship with Gohan's father, she sympathized with her husband.

He was a grown man, yes. But she knew his father's absences were something that bothered him a great deal. Gohan may have only ever spoken highly of his father to Videl, but she was aware that internally he was quite conflicted. Even if he didn't know it. He was torn between respect for his father as a hero, and the lack of emotional stability he had failed to provide as a father. This was something she doubted Gohan himself realized, or he was just to considerate and respectful to declare.

So while she didn't dislike Goku, she couldn't say she embraced him as readily as she did Chi-Chi. Because though the woman was overbearing, Videl was forced to admit, she was loyal and devoted to her family.

"It's so good to see you, Goku." Goku turned to Videl, tearing his eyes from the doorway his granddaughter had disappeared through. His lips twitched upwards as he nodded enthusiastically.

"You too, Videl. Are Chi-Chi and Gohan around? I tried to keep my ki hidden so I could surprise them."

They would be surprised, but Videl wondered if they would be overjoyed. To keep stepping in and out of a family the way he did, and coming back expecting it to be there. It was ludicrous.

"Gohan's at work, and Chi-Chi is outback actually. She insisted on helping with the laundry," she informed him. Videl almost added that she thought it was probably just an excuse to come over because she was lonely, but she refrained. It wasn't her business.

"I can go get her if you'd like?"

"That'd be great!"

Goku waited by the front door as Videl made her way to the yard. She wasn't sure what precisely Chi-Chi's reaction might be to seeing her husband. The woman missed him, Videl knew. And though she ranted and raved, she knew it was just a front to disguise her sorrow over Goku's constant abandonment. But she was loyal. She was loyal and patient, and Videl wasn't sure if she would be able to maintain such a level of dedication.

She slid open the back-door.

"Chi-Chi."

The older woman peeked through a pair of trousers on the clothesline. Videl almost regretted having to bring the woman the news.

"I think you should come inside."

She just hoped Goku wouldn't disappoint her again.

Even Chi-Chi had so much disappointment she could take.

* * *

When Trunks came home he was greeted by a sight he would have never expected to stumble across.

His mother was sprawled across the loveseat, with a buffet layed out before her. Horizontal of her sat Whis, whom he hadn't seen for some months-and next to him, his father, who he hadn't the privilege of gazing upon in years.

Whis squealed in delight as he tried something particularly tasty. "Delicious~" the blue diety cried out, his own father not bothering to stop to voice his approval.

His mother giggled behind her hand. "The very best!"

He could feel his insides boiling, a fiery rage simmering just beneath his skin. "What the hell?"

His father and mother looked up, Vegeta raising his brow. His mother though seemed to understand, shooting him a warning look. "Trunks," she spoke his name slowly, and Trunks knew she didn't want a scene at the moment. Most likely, he deduced, because of Whis' presence. But Trunks wanted to cause a scene. Mostly because it was all so casual.

They all sat there like it was all just another day.

It made him wanted to lash out. Because it wasn't just another day. It had been fucking _**years**_.

Biting his tongue, he clenched his jaw. His father gazed at him intently for a moment, looking him in the eyes. Trunks almost thought he might get it. That he might comprehend what he had done. However, that hope was short lived when he looked back down, returning to his food without comment.

His nostrils flared, and he turned on his heel marching away, down the hall. He left Capsule Corp, flying like a bullet. Suddenly, he didn't want to confront it. He just wanted to ignore it. To forget everything. If he forgot how little it appeared to mean to them, maybe it would mean even less to him too. So he sped away, the cold wind whipping against his skin, his thin hair blowing in front of his eyes.

He didn't come home that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so first off thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

Pocket/David: **I tried to wait a little bit before posting this next chapter, mostly because I wanted to see where dragonball super was going. I can't say I'm going to stay 100percent accurate to the storyline, only because I'm not sure where the storyline is going. But hopefully I won't stray too far. Thanks for your support.**

Guest: **I doubt martial arts would pay well, and I don't really see Gohan enjoying that as a career. It's not him.**

Gowdoh45: **You're comments were funny, and I think I pm'd you my responses.**

time-twilight: **Thanks so much for your support!**

DarkRaptor98: **I really appreciate your patience and support!**

jozs001: **thanks so much, you're the best!**

 **Now. Onto my comments for this chapter. Okay, so it may seem like there's a lot of Goku hate at the moment. But no one really HATES him. Everyone is just really unhappy with his continued disappearances. Which, honestly, I feel is a normal human reaction. Videl doesn't want a flightly grandfather in her daughter's life. But like she mentioned, she does respect him for everything he does, and doesn't necessarily think he's a bad person. Gohan is just conflicted sometimes, he loves his dad, but even he feels the void his absence during childhood left on him. I think Goten would have a better relationship with Goku at the moment. Not to say Gohan has a bad one with him. It's just not the most intimate relationship. And Chi-Chi doesn't really hate Goku for leaving, she's just reasonably upset. Hence the badmouthing. As for Pan-she doesn't really know him enough to love him. He just knows he makes her grandmother, who she loves very much upset. So she childishly forms a bad opinion of him based on that and what she hears.**

 **Onto Trunks. He's just a little frustrated at the moment. I think he's more mad at his father, than anyone else is at Goku.**

 **Like I said guys, I added these feelings in because I feel like disappearing from your family for such long periods of time has repercussions that even Goku and Vegeta aren't free from. And maybe they aren't shown in the show, but for them not to be felt, just wouldn't be realistic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Try not to judge too harshly.**


	5. AN

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all your reviews and support! I'll thank you all personally in the next chapter. Hwoever, I was actually wondering if anyone wanted to collaborate, and be my beta. I'm having a bit of trouble with this next chapter. I just keep writing ahead...to future chapters I shouldnt be writing. LOL. Pm me and lemme know guys.**


End file.
